deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MilenHD/Koa Warrior vs Aztec Eagle
Koa Warrior:The killers from paradise and master of Lua V.S Aztec Eagle:The elite infantry of the Aztec army,who fought in the name of their gods Who..is..Deadliest!? First,The Koa Warrior are warrior that originated by Hawaiian people,they get their name the wood koa.Fighting each other the warriors fight each other to gain mana. These warriors were known for their martial art, also known as Lua.The Lua is famous for breaking bones, strikes, preasure points manipulation and more.The Koa warriors fought along side with Kamehameha against James Coock, ironicly after the death of James Coock in 1779, these warriors began to extinct alongside with their martial art. The Hawaiian Koa destroy his enemies with: Now,The Aztec Eagle or eagle knights were a special class of infantry soldier in the Aztec army, one of the two leading military orders in Aztec society. These military orders were made up of the bravest soldiers of noble birth and those who had taken the greatest number of prisoners in battle. Of all of the Aztec warriors, they were the most feared. Eagle warriors, along with the Jaguar warriors, were the only such societies which did not restrict access solely to the nobility, as commoners "macehuales" were occasionally admitted for special merit. The "Eagles" were soldiers of the sun, for the eagle was the symbol of the sun. The life of Aztec warriors was one of constant battle, as the primary purpose for this continual warfare was to take prisoners to be sacrificed to their gods. As the Aztec empire expanded, however, the expansion of the empire in size and power became increasingly important. In current culture, the eagle warrior is a representation of the Aztec culture, and therefore the Mexican tradition. Some companies use the eagle warrior as a symbol that denotes strength, aggressiveness, competitiveness, and obviously remembrance of the ancient cultures of Mexico. The Aztec Eagle slash back with: My Edges: Short:Edge Aztec Eagle:Both of these are really cool weapons but the Maquahuitl is longer and like Max Gieger said is'"Obsidian Chainsaw"'. Mid:Edge Koa:Koa gets slight edge,because he carries 2 two axes and the shark tooth axe can be thrown,while the tepoztopilli can be used only in close combat. Long:Edge Aztec Eagle:I don't really need to explain,why he got an edge,Bow vs Sling really? Special:Edge Koa:Normally I will give it to the axe,but in this case,pikoi gets the edge because have longer range,can smash head and you can wrap around guy's neck,legs or even weapons. X-Factors: Physicality:Koa 94,Aztec Eagle 82:Koa's martial arts training enabled him to break bones with his bare hand. Ferocity Koa 95,Aztec Eagle 95:Both brutally fight white colonist and scared them with their own way. Armor:Koa 4,Aztec Eagle 27:Aztec eagle have cotton armor and wooden helmet which is not going to help against shark-toothed weapons but is better than just a Mahiole helmet. Killer Instinct:Koa 90,Aztec Eagle 81:The Aztec Eagle trained to capture prisoners,the Koa is not trained to capture prisoners. Battle ends on 1st May Battle will be 1 vs 1 I will take only serious votes,don't spam and no rude or stupid comments Who will be the winner? Batlle Simulation The Aztec eagle is walking on a sweltering Central American beach,looking for a target,for the momment he had no luck ,but suddenly a rock flies and hit his leg,he turned and saw a muscular,tall figure with wierd helmet firering rock pellets from his boat-That was the Koa warrior.The Aztec was happy,but he had no time,he grabed his bow and fired an arrow at the Koa but he missed,beigned angered the Aztec eagle grabs his tepoztopilli and charge at the Koa,but the Hawaiin warrior grabs his pikoi began to swinged it at the Aztec,but managed to knocked the shield away from eagle's hand.The eagle warrior still charge at the Koa but the Hawaiin throw his axes,the first missed but the second hit the Aztec eagle into his sleeve,the eagle warrior stop charging and the Koa grab his leiomanos and charge at the wounded eagle warrior.But this was just a trick,the Aztec eagle smacked the Koa with his maquahuitl at the shoulderthe Koa roars in pain but he also smack the eagle warrior into the wooden helmet,but the leiomano gets stucked then the Koa rushed and grab his pikoi and began to swing it again but only wrapped eagle's legs making him to lose both balance and his maquahuitl.The only weapon that the eagle had is his axe,the eagle cut the pikoi's string and charged at the Koa,but the Koa grab his leiomano and his axe again,then both clash into a dual ,the Koa managed to cut the eagle's leg and the eagle falled down,when the Koa finally prepeared to kill the Aztec eagle,he grabbed his topoztopilli and stab the Koa into the belly.The Koa was now heavy wounded and the eagle grabbed his axe and chopped both Koa's chest and ribs,then knelt as the Koa last thing that he saw was the aztec eagle pulling his still beating heart.Then the Aztec Eagle raised the heart and roared in victory. Expert's Opinion The Aztec Eagle won because had better weapons and armor,the Koa might have better x-factors,but was not enought ot beat the Aztec eagle. Category:Blog posts